Their One True Love
by Lady of Middle Earth
Summary: Alanda found her one true love, and it's Legolas Greenleaf! This a romantice story about two elves finding their true loves and all that they have to go to keep things alive. I had to rate it PG-13 mostly for violence, but maybe it shoulD just be PG.
1. The Meeting

_This is a story about the characters from the trilogy Lord of the Rings; but it is not at anytime during the adventures.  It is just something that I did for fun and for my fellow Lord of the Ring/Legolas fans.  I know that all the facts are not accurate.  I probably shouldn't have done this with elves, but I thought it would attract some attention with Legolas   I just had some fun creating a story using a few characters from the book that I love.  Apparently this is a Mary Sue so if you don't like them.  Don't read it.  Please do not review if you are only going to try and put me down or inform me that I don't know what I am talking about.  I WILL NOT take this story off just because a few select individuals don't like it.  Nowhere does it say that the story has to be good and that everyone has to like it.   However, I will gladly accept review with kind advice.  I will take the good stuff and the bad stuff, but I refuse to read about my imperfections.  There is enough going on in this world and we don't need to do that, so please BE RESPECTFUL._

_*There are several characters that belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  I created Alanda, Monilas, Saratu, and Alanda's mother.  _

_*Sorry about it being one big paragraph before.  I'm working on getting it changed and still trying to figure out how to get these to post the way I want them to.  Thanks for your patience. _

Their One True Love 

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

       The elf known as Alanda was brushing out her white mare, Sáilon, in the stables of Mirkwood.  She sang to herself as she worked.  It was a song of love and happiness, much like all of the elfin songs.  But this one was special.  It had come to last night in a dream.  In her dream she had met an elf.  He was not just any elf; he was her one true love.  Try has she might in her dream; she could not see his face or figure out who he was.  All the same, the song had stuck with her.  She sang it softly at first, but slowly grew louder.

       Lying here among the trees and fallen leaves,

       I dream of flying up beyond the ever twinkling stars,

       With the one I treasure the most.

       We soar together, hand in hand,

       Fearing what our lives would be with out each other.

Sitting here in the quiet trees, seeing what the other sees

       A found love, dreamed of all our lives.

       So happy to finally be in each others arms,

       Lying here among the trees and fallen leaves. 

Just as she was about to repeat the song a voice startled her from behind,

  "I don't recognize that song.  Where is it from?"

       Alanda turned around to stare in the brilliant blue eyes of Legolas Greenleaf himself, the prince of Mirkwood.  He was fairly tall for an elf, but so was Alanda.  He had a few small braids nestled into his long blond hair.

 "I made it up," Alanda gasped, "I think."

  "You think?" Legolas questioned.

  "It came to me in a dream," she answered, still astonished that Legolas Greenleaf was speaking to _her_, just any other elf who was living in Mrikwood.

       Looking away she glanced down at her clothes and cringed.  Why, of all times did she have to be covered in dirt?  She looked back at Legolas, treasuring the moment and praying that she wouldn't wake up from this heavenly dream.

  "It's a beautiful song," Legolas continued, "Who is it you are singing about?"

  "I do not know," Alanda replied, "I had a dream that I met my one true love, but I was not able see his face.  The song just seamed to stay," she then blushed, "I'm babbling. You probably have better things to do than to hear about my silly dream."

  "No, please continue," urged Legolas, "I love dreams.  I have very interesting ones myself."

  "Well that was about all that was in the dream.  At least that I can recall."  
  


  "Well I'd love to hear about more of your dreams.  How would you like to go riding with me tomorrow, before the sunrises?"

  "Are you serious?" Alanda blurted, forgetting her manners, "I mean I'd love to."

  "Great," Legolas replied, smiling, "I shall meet you back here an hour before sunrise, agreed?"

  "Agreed," Alanda replied.  Legolas turned and left without another word.

       Alanda hurriedly put her horse away and ran to find her friend, Saratu.  She was going to have to cancel their plans to go to Dale for tomorrow, but she knew her friend would understand.  They had made only one rule when they were young and still mischievous; they could never cancel plans with each other.  Saratu had jokingly suggested that they make one acceptation, if Legolas had asked them to do something with him.  "Like that will ever happen," Alanda had said.

She found her sitting in the library.  She walked calmly up to her and before Saratu could look up she said, 

  "I am sorry, but I am going to have to cancel our plans for tomorrow."

  "But you can't!  We have been planning this for weeks.  You know the rule," Saratu stopped and saw the sparkle in Alanda's eyes, "No!''

  "Yes!"

  "Oh my god," Saratu exclaimed, "Tell me everything."

  "Well, I was brushing Sáilon and I was singing the song from my dream and to make a long story short, he asked me to go riding with him tomorrow."

  "Wow!" exclaimed Saratu, "I am so happy for you.  When and where are you going?"  
  


  "He asked me to meet him one hour before sunrise, but he didn't say where we were going," Alanda answered.

       All that day Alanda imagined the ride with Legolas.  It took her the longest time to fall asleep and she was awake long before it was time to meet him.  She eventually decided to go and get Sáilon ready to go.  She braided silver string into many tiny braids in the mare's mane.  Just as she finished her last braid she heard that heavenly voice behind her,

  "You are out here already?"

  "I couldn't sleep," Alanda replied sheepishly.

  "I couldn't either," Legolas replied, obviously a bit surprised by the fact.  "After I left here yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you."

  "Really," she asked, overjoyed by his comment.

  "I suppose it's for the better.  We can leave sooner."

  "Okay," Alanda replied, "Let me know when you are ready."

       Legolas walked down the isle.  A few minutes later he rode up on his magnificent black Andalusian stallion.  He sat proudly without saddle or bridle.  Elves had a skill with animals and could almost communicate with them.  They seldom used anything when riding. 

The stallion arched his neck and pawed the ground with impatience.  Alanda swung up lightly on Sáilon's back and they trotted out of the stable.  The first rays of the sunlight were peaking over the horizon as the pair trotted out of the main city in Mirkwood.

  "Where are we going?" asked Alanda, finally breaking the silence.

  "You will see in a little bit," replied Legolas secretively, as he picked up a canter.

       They rode down into a shallow valley and then turned east, towards the coming sun.  As they reached the highest ridge Legolas stopped.  Staying there a moment to stare into the horizon for a moment, he let out a sigh and swung off.  Alanda too swung off her mare, landing without a sound.  They walked over to a fallen log and let the horses graze.  Sitting down side by side they told each other about strange dreams that they had over their long lifetime, while the sun climbed slowly over the mountains near the King's Halls.

       Once it was high in the sky Legolas stood up and walked toward his horse, who was laying in the shade under a tall tree. 

  "Thank you very much for letting me ride with you," Alanda started, but was interrupted.

  "Next I am going to take you to a place that not a lot of beings know about," Legolas said as he sat on his horse's back.  The horse stood up gracefully without disturbing his rider.

  "Okay," Alanda replied as she walked over to her horse and hopped on. She obviously hadn't been expecting anything else.

  "I found this place when I was younger.  I go there when I feel lonely or I need time to think," Legolas continued as he headed south.

       They rode south until about midday, when they finally reached a group of hills. Legolas again dismounted and let his horse graze.  He then sprinted up the tallest of the hills with Alanda right behind him.  At the top there was a gathering of many tall and odd, ancient tree.  Legolas walked in without hesitation and Alanda hurried after him but she soon lost him in the trees.  She came out of the trees and looked at the view of Mirkwood.  To the north, south, and west she could see nothing but trees.  To the east she could see the River Running and the city of Dale.  In the far off distance she could even catch a glimpse of the Lonely Mountain.  She was breath taken and then that heavenly voice came again from above her,

  "It's even better up here."

       Alanda smiled.  She jumped up and caught the lowest branch.  She then swung up gracefully and climbed up to sit next to Legolas.

  "Isn't it wonderful up here?" Legolas asked, looking deep into her eyes.  Alanda thought she say a spark in Legolas' eye. 

'Could he be the true love that she had dreamt about?  No, that would be too good to be true.  But then again, she had told him about the dream and he had invited her to go riding with him.  It was probably just a coincidence.'

Legolas then did something that surprised even him.  He took Alanda's hands into his and said, "I want to see more of you.  I don't know what it is, but something just tells me to.  There is just something about you and the way that you are.  I can't keep myself from thinking about you.  I imagine all the great times that we could have together.  Then I imagine what my life would be with out you and I get sad, sort of lonely.  I can't really explain it."

       Alanda just sat there staring at him in awe.  He softly brushed his lips against hers and wrapped her up in his arm.  They sat there until the sun slowly began to sink toward the western horizon.

  "We should get going," Legolas said softly.

  "I don't want to ever leave this place, or you," Alanda replied as she snuggled closer to him. 

       They held each other for a few more minutes and then climbed quickly out of the tree.  They rode back to Mirkwood in silence.

       It was just after dark when they arrived back at the stable.  Alanda's mother was there with a very worried look on her face.  They dismounted out side the stable and led their horses inside.  Looking down, Alanda tried to avoid her mother's gaze.  She turned the corner to put Sáilon into her stall when she ran smack into King Thranduil.

  "I am sorry," Alanda said as she stood up.  She suddenly realized who he was and started to tremble slightly.  She quickly looked away and led Sáilon into her stall.  She gave the mare an extra helping of sweet feed and shut the door.  As she walked back to the door Legolas was standing there with his father.  The king's face was red with anger and his voice was growing louder.  Legolas glanced at Alanda and then back at his father.  Just then Alanda's mother found her and to started yelling at her.

  "Were have you been?" she demanded, "I have been looking for you all afternoon.  I finally found Saratu and she said you had gone riding."

  "Legolas asked me to join him yesterday," Alanda retorted in elfish.

  "You should have let me know were you were going.  I was worried sick.  I will have to punish you for this," Eotana said shaking her head and walked out of the barn.  Alanda hurried after her giving Legolas a sad look as she passed.

       The next few days passed very slowly for Alanda.  Her mother had told her she could not leave their yard for two weeks.  All the while she thought about Legolas.  She wondered around their small garden and thought about him.  They could spend all their time together.  But then she came back to the reality that she was till stuck there. On the first day of the second week in her confinement Saratu showed up.

  "I heard about your adventure last week," she said, "I assume you had fun."

  "It was wonderful," Alanda answered dreamily, "I can't even begin to explain it."

  "Well I have a message for you from his majesty," Saratu grimed.

  "Really?" Alanda exclaimed joyfully, "How were you able to speak with him.  Mother told me that he too had two weeks of confinement."

  "I spoke with Monilas," Saratu said, her eyes sparkling, "Who by the way is a very nice elf.  We have done much talking."

  "That's great," Alanda said, happy but anxious to know what the message was.

  "He had spoken to Legolas," Saratu continued slowly, "and he says that Legolas misses you terrible and that he is counting the minutes until he can see you again."

       Alanda smiled to herself, for she too was counting down the minutes, actually the seconds.

       That week went by quicker than she had thought.  Her mother had kept her very busy doing chores and working around the house.  Finally it was the day her mother said she could leave.  She got up extra early to make herself presentable. 

  'I wonder what I shall do today?' she thought to herself as she walked outside.  She chuckled out loud and said, "What a silly question."

  "Whom are you talking to?" came a familiar voice from behind her.  She turned around to see Legolas perched on his horse.

  "Why the little man sitting on the stump over there.  Do you not see him?" Alanda joked and pointed to an empty tree stump in the garden.  Legolas reached out his arm and pulled Alanda up to sit behind him.

  "It's wonderful it see you again," Legolas exclaimed as he embraced her with a kiss.

  "It's wonderful to see you too.  You have no idea how long this week was," Alanda started and paused, "Well, maybe you do."

  "I think I have a pretty good idea," Legolas joked as he gave her another kiss.  He lightly tapped his horse and they were off again into the trees.


	2. An Unexpected Outbreak

**Chapter Two**

**An Unexpected Outbreak**

Through out the many weeks Alanda and Legolas would walk together in the forests.  Their feet crunched on the orange and red fallen leaves.  They talked about everything. But in late November, and unexpected disturbance came.  Legolas and Alanda were going for their usual walk when Monilas came riding up on his horse, Legolas' stallion was following.

  "Your father needs you immediately.  The spiders are attacking homes in the Mountains."  This was very strange because the spiders normally left the elves alone and only fed on those who were not wise enough to stay away.

  "Oh dear," said Alanda as Legolas jumped onto his horses back.  Alanda swung on behind him and they raced for the palace.  Thranduil was at the gate waiting for them when they arrived.  He gave a hesitant glance in Alanda's direction and began speaking rapidly in elfish,

  "The spiders have joined together and are attacking homes.  I suspect that it is some evil work from Dol Guldur.  We must go into the mountains and push them back.  I am sending as many men as I can.  I give you a choice, go and fight, or stay here and take care of things for me.  If you chose to stay, I will ride with the men, otherwise I will stay while you go.  Both of us can not go, someone has to be left to take charge of Mirkwood should something happen."

  Legolas glanced worriedly at Alanda and then slowly said, "I shall ride with the men into the mountains," he paused, "When will we be leaving?"

  "As soon as the men are ready," Thranduil answered.  He looked at Alanda and said, "I will have someone send for you when they are ready."  He then quickly walked away.

  "I hope you can understand my decision," Legolas said as he looked sadly into Alanda's eyes.

  "Of course I do," she assured him, "You have to do what you must to protect the people of Mirkwood."

  "I hoped you would say that," Legolas said.  Alanda leaned into him as he held her tight.

  Just then Monilas rode up, "It is time to leave."

  "I shall be there in a moment," Legolas replied and turned back to Alanda.

  "I will miss you," Alanda started with tears in her eyes, "Come back to me for I fear that if you don't I shall die of a heart break."

       Legolas gave her one last kiss and rode off toward the gathered elves.  They took off right away toward the mountains.  Alanda stood there and watched them until she could no longer see them.  She stood there for some time after and started to sing to herself:

I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch him where he goes  
  


And help him to be wise, in times that he won't know  
  
Let this be my prayer, as he goes away  
  


Lead him to a place, guide him with your Grace  
  


To a place where he'll be safe  
  


I pray he'll find your light, and hold it in his heart  
         
When stars go out each night

Let this be my prayer, when shadows fill his day  
  


Lead him to a place, guide him with your Grace   
  
Give me faith so he'll be safe.   
   
I ask that life be kind and watch him from above  
   
I hope each soul will find another soul to love  
  
Let this be my prayer, just like every child  
  
Needs to find a place, guide him with your Grace  
  


Give me faith so he'll be safe  
  


  "O Elbereth, please keep him safe," Alanda whispered softly and slowly walked back home, already missing his touch and his smile.  That night she had many dreams.  They were mostly nightmares about the battle and elves dieing.  One time she even woke up crying.  Finally, after waking up for the fifth time she decided to get up.  'I don't think that I can take anymore of those dreams.'  She thought to herself.

       She went out into the forest and walked a while, praying that he was safe.  There was no news that day about the group.  This made Alanda worry even more.  That night she couldn't even fall asleep.  She figured it was for the best.  Her dreams might get even worse.

  "The longer he is away, the more I will worry," she muttered to herself.

       The next day there was still no news. She went to Saratu for comfort.

  "I am worried to," Saratu confessed, "You don't know this, but while you were confined Monilas and I... well we are together, for now."

  "That's wonderful," Alanda said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice.  I guess I have been a bit out of things."

  "It's all right.  I understand how you feel," Saratu said as she gave her friend a quick hug, which was something elves did do much.


	3. At the Outbreak

**Chapter Three**

**At the Outbreak**

       Legolas and the group of elves rode all through the day and the following night. They were now nearing the place where to spider attacks were reported to be.  They could already smell the horrid stench of the spiders and the dead people.

  "Ready your bows and swords," Legolas said, "Be ready for an ambush.  Legolas had taken a bow, quiver filled with nearly fifty arrows, his regular knives, and a sword.  He did not often use a sword, but spiders were hard to kill with just one arrow.  It usually took many and, although they had many arrows, their supply was not endless.

       They rode forward the rest of the day.  They had come to a small village of elf homes, but unfortunately none were left alive.  They made camp that night.  They had half the men on guard at a time, for spiders were very sneaky and could easily sneak up on anyone, even elves.

       Early the next morning Legolas woke up to the screaming of many voices.  The spiders had finally found them and were dropping out of what seemed like every tree in the forest.  Most of the elves that had been sleeping were up and grasping for their weapons.  Legolas grabbed his bow and quiver that were lying next to him.  He threw the quiver over his back and jumped up. His knives and sword were already attached to him.  He looked at his surroundings, three elves already lay dead, but they had killed one spider in their battle.  Many other elves were fighting off the other spiders.  There were now about twenty spiders surrounding them.  Monilas and two other elves were struggling with a particularly large spider.  Legolas aimed and hit on of the spider's eyes, causing it to pause long enough for Monilas to cut its throat.  He turned and nodded his head at Legolas in thanks and ran off to help another elf.  Legolas drew another arrow and shot two arrows into the eye of another spider and went after it.  He drew his sword as he got near and was able to cut off a leg.  The spider turned to him and spit a burst of webbing at him.  He ducked and ran his sword into the spider's stomach.  Green slim poured out as the spider fell, nearly crushing Legolas.  He glanced to his left.  The elves were winning.  Many spiders had been slain, but so had many elves.  Two spiders had retreated and the rest looked like they were about to give up.  He glanced to his right. To his horror Monilas was fighting another spider, all on his own.  He was badly bleeding from his arm and head.  Legolas could tell that he was struggling greatly.  He tried to run to aid his friend, but was stopped short.  Another small spider was coming at him.  He hesitated for a short moment and shot an arrow into the spider's largest eye.  The spider cried out and started to run in circles.  With one quick slice he put the spider out of its deserved misery.  He continued to run toward his friend.  The spider stabbed at Monilas, striking him the stomach.  He fell to the ground.  Legolas gave a cry and ran faster.  The spider was about to take another stab when Legolas let out a great war cry and cut the spider's head.  Another slice and the head rolled away.  He rushed toward his friend, fearing the worst. 

       Monilas was covered in green slime and blood was everywhere.  His breathing was labored and there was a small amount of blood running out of his mouth.  Legolas knelt down to take Monilas' head in his lap.  He did not have to power to heal, but he could tell it was already too late for his dear friend.  Monilas tried to speak, but choked on the blood filling his lungs.  Tears streamed for Legolas' eyes as his friend's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped.  Legolas held Monilas for several moments until he heard a cry from behind.  The spiders had been driven off, but one was heading straight for him.  He stood clumsily and drew his sword, but he could not see through the tears.  The spider threw itself at him with all its might, throwing both of them into a far off tree.  The spider ran off as darkness came to Legolas.


	4. After the Battle

**Chapter Four**

**After the ****Battle******

It was a week later and Alanda ran toward the gates of the great city.  Many voices sang a sad song, morning the loss of those struck down in the battle.  Alanda reached the gates and found Saratu standing there, looking hopefully about.  There were very few left now, compared to the number who had left.  Almost every elf carried someone, either hurt, or dead.  They laid the dead in a row to be buried.  Saratu and Alanda held hands praying and searching.  A sudden cry came form Saratu as Monilas' body was laid on the ground.  His face was pail and there was dried blood covering his clothing. Alanda caught her friend as she fell.

  "Listen to me," Alanda said as firmly as she could.  She looked into her friend's tearing eyes, "You have to be strong.  Do not give in to all the feelings.  I know it's hard, but you have to be strong." Alanda feared for her friend's life.

  Saratu stood and took a deep breath, " I know, I will be okay.  I have a lot of hurting a head of me, but I will make it."

       At last all the bodies the men carried were laid on the ground.  Alanda frowned and searched the faces of all those left alive.  She could not find his joyful face.  She searched the dead again, but he was not there either.  She turned to see a solemn faced elf talking to Thranduil.  She ran over to them and the king looked sadly into her eyes,

  "He was not found," was all he said before he broke down into tears. 

Alanda rushed to him and held him as tears came from her eyes.  She looked at the elf, confused.

  "We couldn't find him after the battle," the elf began, "We fear that the spiders knew who he was and carried him off.  We would have searched for him, but there were so few of us left that we could not hold off another attack."

  Alanda looked into the king's eyes, felling his pain.  She couldn't stay here any longer, "I am sorry," she stammered, "but I cannot stay."

       Without another word, she ran blindly toward the stable.  She swung open the stall door and pulled herself up onto Sáilon.  She took off blindly, not knowing at first where she would go, but soon decided to make for the place Legolas had taken on their first ride.  She urged Sáilon as fast as she could go.  They reached the hills in only a few hours.  Alanda slipped off her mare and practically crawled up the hill.  She did not have the energy to climb the tree they had sat in.  She threw herself onto the ground underneath the tree and wept.

She cried until there were no more tears left.  She just sat in silence, remembering the first time they had been there.  Legolas had held her and made her feel loved.  She thought about the many hours they had spent walking together.  She remembered how hard it had been it be apart from him for two weeks.

  "How will I ever manage a lifetime without him?" she wailed as she felt herself growing pail. 

       Back in the city people were starting to dig graves for the dead.  Thranduil had been taken to his room to morn the loss of his son alone.  No one seemed to notice an exhausted elf ride in for they were too filled with grief.  The elf searched every face in hope, but he was disappointed.  He turned to the nearest elf and asked,

  "Where is the king?"

  "He was taken to his room to morn," the elf answered without looking up.

       They elf swung off his horse and ran to the king's room.  An elf was guarding the door.

  "You cannot enter.  He is sleeping," the guard said.

  "Where is Alanda?" the elf demanded.

  "Know one knows.  She took off several hours ago and no one has seen her since," the guard looked up and gasped, "Shall I wake the King?"

  "No, just tell him that I have returned," the elf answered and left.


	5. I Have Returned

**Chapter Five**

**I Have Returned**

       Alanda sat under the tree, watching the sun slowly sinking from the sky.  She began to sing softly to herself, trying to comfort herself:

Who can say for certain, maybe your still here?

I feel you all around me, your memory so clear

Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak

You still and inspiration, can it be?

That you are my…forever love?

And you're watching over me from up above

FLY…me up to where you are beyond the distance star.

I wish upon tonight to see you smile,

If only for a while to know you're there.

A breath away's not far to where you are.

Are you gently sleeping, here inside my dream

And isn't faith believing, all power can't be seen?

As my heart holds you, just one beat away,

I cherish all you gave me every day, 'cause you are mine…

FOREVER love, watching me from up above.

And I believe, that angels breath

And that love will live on and never leave

FLY…me up to where you are beyond the distant star

I wish upon tonight, to see you smile

If only for a while to know you're there

A breath away's not far to where you are.

Alanda paused, searching for words, but a voice finished for her,

I know you're there, a breath away's not far to where you are.

       Alanda stood up, too afraid to hope, but couldn't stop herself.  She turned slowly around.  All she could see was a tall elf standing in the shadows of the evening, wearing the gray-green cape of the elves of Mirkwood.  He walked slowly towards her until he was standing two feet from her.  She could not see his face for the hood was covering his face.  The tears blurred most of her vision.  The elf's hand slowly rose to the hood and threw it back.  Alanda let out a gasp and fell to the ground.  The elf rushed to her and held her in his arms.

  "I thought you were dead," she gasped, not believing her eyes.

  "I am terrible sorry to have worried you so," Legolas said playfully, but gently.

       Alanda just gazed into his eyes as he kissed her passionately.  They stayed the night under the tree, holding each other tight, never sleeping.  As the sun rose they left to go back home.  As they reached the gates a yell came from inside and several elves rushed out.  Among them were Thranduil, Eotana, and Saratu.  Soon the entire city was surrounding the pair on their horses.  They cheered for the return of Legolas Greenleaf.

       Later that week Alanda and Legolas were sitting on a hill just outside the palace walls. 

  "You remember that day that I meet you and you told me about your dream?" Legolas asked.

  "Of course I remember," Alanda, sighed, "How could I forget?  That was a dream come true."

  "Well I never told you, but I had that same dream too, well at least along the same lines.  I met my one true love and could not see her face.  She was singing a song, but I could not hear the words.  All I knew was that I would find her one day singing."

       Alanda just snuggled closer it Legolas.  She knew that she would be with forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first song is one that I made up.  The second one is called _The Prayer_.  It is sung by Josh Groban and Charlotte Church.  You can find that one and the third song on the CD titled _Josh Groban_.


End file.
